Reliving Memories
by SorryAndGoodbye
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been cursed to relive her worst memories repeatedly. It was decided that she would be kept safe in the Mikaelson mansion, while her friends try to find a cure.


**Just a fluff(ish) oneshot. No specific timeline or context or sense really.**

 **Enjoy!**

Elijah's mind was processing the recent events as he walked towards the guest bedroom. The girl, Caroline Forbes, had been cursed to relive her worst memories repeatedly. It was decided that she would be kept safe in the Mikaelson mansion, while her friends try to find a cure.

But what perplexed Elijah the most was Niklaus' reaction to the events. When Caroline was brought the Mikaelsons, Niklaus was furious. But Elijah saw through the anger on the surface. He saw Niklaus' true feelings. He was worried.

Elijah opened the guest room door to find Niklaus sitting next to Caroline's bed. Elijah was not surprised. Nik has been next to the blonde's side since she arrived.

"How is it possible, brother?" Niklaus asked softly.

Elijah turned his eyes away from Caroline to look at his brother.

"How can she be so good, so full of light when she as suffered so much?" Niklaus continued.

Elijah's gaze returned to the blonde in question.

"I have been in her mind," Niklaus confesses. "I have seen all her suffering. She has been hurt so much. Tortured by wolves, Alaric… her father." Niklaus' voice dropped at the end of the statement.

Elijah was shocked to hear this. He always believed Caroline's loved ones accepted her as a vampire.

"Not to mention Damon Salvatore," Niklaus said with barely controlled rage. The look on his brother's face told Elijah that the eldest Salvatore would be receiving a painful and slow punishment. _Soon._

"But do you know what is the most shocking, brother? She forgave all of them – every person that has ever hurt her. Every cruel word said to her, every deed done to her, she forgave."

Elijah could hear the awe, the disbelief, in his brother's voice. It was indeed unbelievable that one could forgive to such an extent.

Just then the front door slammed shut. The Mikalelson brothers flashed down to see who it was. The Bennett witch stood in front of them.

"I haven't found a way to cure Caroline, but I may have a way to stop her suffering."

Xxxx

"I am going to try placing a counter curse on Caroline. One that would let her relive a happy memory. Her happiest memory to be exact. It has to be strong to counter the existing curse," Bonnie explained.

Klaus was not fond of the idea of placing another curse on Caroline, but I will ease her pain. So, Klaus allows the witch to preform her magic.

"It is done," Bonnie says.

"How do you know it worked?" Elijah asked.

"I don't. The only way to know is if I enter her mind and see what she is thinking. Something I cannot do," Bonnie replies.

"It worked," Klaus says. He entered Caroline's mind as soon as the spell was complete.

"Now, go and find a real solution," Klaus orders the Bennett witch.

Bonnie frowns in annoyance and resists giving the Original Hybrid an aneurism.

"I'll walk you out miss Bennett," Elijah offers.

As soon as they left, Klaus entered Caroline's mind again. It was peaceful. A soft blankness as the new curse counters the former.

Suddenly a soft laugh echoes through the blankness. It is light and joyful and fills Klaus' own heart with warmth. Slowly, Caroline's memory reveals itself.

" _And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire… Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in spire."_

Klaus was shocked to hear his own voice. It was their date at the Miss Mythic Falls event.

 _"Yeah, it's very funny. It's hilarious, just-"_

Klaus saw his own smug face holding the Miss Mystic application out of Caroline's reach. Caroline's laugh filled the space again.

This was it. This was her fondest memory. Her happiest, strongest memory – and it included him.

The memory faded a morphed into another one.

Klaus and Caroline was walking across a small bridge.

 _"I never answered your question…"_ Memory Klaus said.

Klaus listened as his memory-self talked about hummingbirds and being human. He was still in shock. Caroline's happiest memory didn't just include him; it was about him. About them.

Klaus left Caroline's mind and looked at her unconscious body on the bed. He walked forward a sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I promise you, love. We will find a way to save you. And then we will make a thousand more memories."


End file.
